


Riding Off

by Skye



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hant takes Saki away from an in-team argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Off

"It's alright... Renn's like our mom, isn't he?" Sousuke said.

"You idiots!" Saki shouted. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I'm a girl! I don't want even a motherly man to be-"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I know you're a girl. But you have to learn to live with us, just like we've learned to live with you. Look at poor Renn," Sousuke, said, putting his hands on Renn's shoulders. Renn sat unmoving, wide eyed. "He's horrified!"

"...Sorry," Renn said hesitantly, blushing an even deeper red as he did.

"See, he's sorry," Sousuke said with a smile. "And I think you should apologize too. Nobody wanted to run across your unmentionables, so you should have put them in a better place."

Saki clenched her fists, unable to properly express her anger. "Stupid, stupid, you stupid idiot!" she finally shouted. "There is nowhere to put them in our little space that will stop you two perverts from finding them and taking turns sniffing!"

"What?!" Sousuke shouted, but was nearly drowned out by the sound of a loud motor.

Hant drove up on his motorcycle, then stopped and held out his hand. "Saki, come here!" he called.

"Hant..." Saki said, her irritation momentarily forgotten.

"Come on, let's take a ride," Hant said.

"Sure!" Saki said, ignoring Sousuke's shouts.

Soon the padding of the helmet and the sound of the motor made Sousuke's insisting of how "Nobody would want to sniff that!" soften, and then completely disappear. Saki held onto Hant tightly, enjoying the feel of the air rushing around them and the open sky above as he sped ahead. They finally stopped on a deserted hill near the seaside, and Saki took off her helmet, giggling happily. "Thanks, Hant! I really needed to get away just then..."

"I know," Hant said.

"You knew? How?" Saki asked.

"When we're smashed together all the time, arguments are bound to happen. I saw you and Sousuke were getting ready to fight... And decided to help the cuter one..."

"Hant..." Saki smiled, thinking if she had to be crowded with men all around her, she was glad that a thoughtful one like Hant was one of them. Then she had another thought. "Hey, where did this bike come from, anyway?"

"Well... I borrowed it!" Hant said, then laughed.

"Hey, amigo, don't take all the credit here," the bike suddenly spoke.

"Birca! Don't ruin it!" Hant said.

Saki's smile fell, but then she also laughed. "Come on, we should go back and return it now," she said. So Hant, like the other boys, had some maturity issues... But she was more than willing to deal with that.


End file.
